So simple in the sun
by sugar.coated
Summary: Snippets from a completely ordinary Saturday. FEMSLASH. # Tabitha # Amara #


**Title:** So simple in the sun

**Author's Name:** sugar. coated (I really hate ff. net now. They edit out my name if I write it the way it's supposed to be written. WTF, mate?)

**Author's Note:** This was written for crimsonsnitch over at the evoficathon on Livejournal. Of course, I was late. Eh.

**Disclaimer:** Stole the characters, stole the title, stole the pen I scribbled down notes with. Oh, and stealing is _wrong_, kids.

- - -

Amara is dreaming about falling when she is startled awake by a knock on her door. In typical teenage fashion, she tries to ignore the knocking in favor of drawing the covers over her head and mumble tiredly. However, the knocking won't stop, and then her covers suddenly disappear, so Amara has no choice but surrender to her fate and open her eyes. Jean is standing in her room, looking awfully awake and not at all inclined to allow Amara to sleep any longer. Amara briefly contemplates asking just what Jean is doing there, but she discovers she hasn't got the energy to do so.

"Phone," Jean explains anyways, and surely enough, she's got the black wireless phone in her hand, reaching it out towards Amara. Jean is smiling for some unknown reason, and that combined with the early hour and the recent awakening causes Amara to just blink and stare. The older girl rolls her eyes, sticks the phone in Amara's hand and walks out the door leaving a "have fun!" behind. Amara blinks again, because that was just completely _strange_, before she remembers the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asks, trying to remember if this is a special day that warrants early wakeup calls but not remembering anything.

"Come out with me," Tabitha's voice is saying into her ear. "Let's do something, go downtown, watch a movie, jump into fountains. It's a nice day, and I'm bored."

"Do you know what time it is?" Amara complains, while digging around for her alarm clock because she has no idea herself.

"Actually, I don't. Ten-ish?" Tabby guesses, and Amara can hear her smile over the line.

"Half past eight!" Amara exclaims with indignation, having finally managed to locate her clock at the foot of her bed. But she's smiling into the receiver, unable to stop, because there are much worse ways to wake up and Tabitha's smile is infectious even when it can't be seen.

"Ah, you'll live. I'll be over in half an hour, get dressed."

Amara never could say no to Tabitha, even when it should be easy. And it's not easy at all after recently waking up on a Saturday, sleep still clinging to her mind and only the dial tone to complain to. So Amara yawns wide, tosses aside her covers and stands up and stretches a little. While she's walking over to her closet to find something to wear, she kicks the alarm clock under the bed for good measure. She manages to unintentionally hit a sharp edge of it and spends the next couple of minutes cursing in as many languages she can remember while trying to stop the bleeding.

- - -

White fluffy clouds without any silver linings are slowly drifting across the deep blue sky and Tabitha was right, it is a nice day. The two girls are currently sprawled out on the grass in the park, happily ignoring any "keep off the grass" signs and trying to get their energy back.

"That's the last time ever I'm walking all the way from the mansion," Tabitha groans. "Next time, we're just gonna borrow one of the cars, screw the consequences."

Amara makes a sound of agreement while she follows Tabitha's example and takes off her shoes. The ground is chilly and slightly damp beneath the soles of her feet and it's refreshing like a cool breeze. Amara feels hot and sticky after the walk, and even though she's well aware she's getting grass stain on her clothes, it feels too good to just lie there next to Tabby, to talk about everything and anything and nothing and ignore the rest of the world for the moment.

After a while, Amara starts to doze off. It's still an early Saturday morning, so she figures it's almost excused. Then something pokes her shoulder, and won't go away despite all her swatting. Opening her eyes, she looks up at Tabitha.

"Let's rent a movie," Tabitha says, grinning brightly. Amara sighs and moans and rolls her eyes before she accepts Tabitha's hand and gets pulled upright again.

- - -

The video shop is dark and almost empty. The air conditioner is louder than the everyday noises outside, and the assistant behind the counter looks even more bored than the kids in math class, something Amara can sympathize with. She and Tabby are walking through the aisles, looking at chick flicks and cheap horror movies and bad porn, but nothing seems interesting. They know all the clichés already and Amara sighs and Tabby scratches her nose, and they leave without even agreeing to do so. On the way out, Tabby puts some candy in her pocket and Amara pretends not to notice, and even that feels cliché and boring.

- - -

When they step outside again, the sun is like a spotlight and the world doesn't seem real. Amara blinks against the bright colors and wishes she had a pair of sunglasses. Tabby hands her a lollypop and just laughs when Amara halfheartedly launches into the mansion's standard speech about how stealing is wrong.

"You're a bad influence for me," Amara mock complains while unwrapping the lollypop and popping it into her mouth, and Tabby just grins and starts humming the latest radio hit while dancing a few steps.

_I think I'm in love_, Amara realizes and can't help but smile, because this isn't the way it's supposed to be, is it? She's supposed to fall for some boy who appears to be completely wrong for her, but they'll still end up together and it eventually turns out to be the perfect match.

Then Tabby throws her arm around Amara's shoulders, and Amara decides that it doesn't really matter at all, because the fluttery feeling in her stomach feels rather nice and who's to say Tabby won't turn out to be perfect for her after all?

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Tabby asks and Amara just shrugs, because she can't figure out how to explain it in a way that will lead to a happy ending like in the movies. Tabby shrugs back and brushes off a bug from Amara's arm. Her fingers linger like light summer rain and Amara almost feels electric. She thinks that Tabby's about to change the world but something shifts and Tabby merely says "Let's get ice cream."

- - -

They sit at a pair of swings in some random playground, eating ice cream and talking. Amara kicks at the sand and tells a stupid joke that causes Tabitha to laugh and drop her ice cream.

"Oh, fuck," Tabby says, glaring mournfully at the lost snack. Amara laughs and thinks about sharing her own popsicle, and then Tabitha leans over and kisses her.

The kiss is no more than two pair of lips softly pressing together, time doesn't slow down and music doesn't unexplainably start to play. It's not like in the movies and Amara is happy about that. It's real, it's there and tangible, and then Tabby draws back again and looks questioningly at her. Amara smiles shyly but doesn't look away.

"So . . . ?"

"So," Tabby says. She smiles and touches Amara's arm. Amara leans in for another kiss, and their noses bump and teeth clink and Tabby tastes like strawberry ice cream and peach lipgloss. The chain to the swing is digging into Amara's shoulder, her ice cream is melting all over her hand and balancing like this almost causes her to fall.

And everything is perfect.

- - -

_The End_


End file.
